


We catch the same bus home and I  always fall asleep, but you always wake me up at my stop

by SanaVenus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“idk you but you fell asleep on my shoulder on the bus and the only reason i’m letting you stay there is bc you look very comfy and i’m a good person - it’s totally not bc you’re also possibly the cutest and most precious human being i have ever seen hahah okay maybe a lil” “we catch the same bus home and i always fall asleep, but you always wake me up at my stop”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We catch the same bus home and I  always fall asleep, but you always wake me up at my stop

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of tumblr's dmmd rare pair week!  
> All fluff in this one.

Mink wasn’t the sort of person to deal with strangers. However he found his eyes always stray to the smaller blonde. He wasn’t sure where he came from or where he was going, but Mink quickly noticed they always got the same bus and the younger male got off three stops before his. Recently the blonde seemed worn out and generally fell asleep on his trip to what Mink assumed was home. 

Mink took notice that there were a few other passengers, some he sort of recognised as regulars, they however tended to blend into the scenery for him. The blonde’s stop arrived and no one moved to wake him. Mink rose to his feet and moved to where the male was sleeping then he gently nudged the boy’s foot with his own until he stirred. “You nearly missed your stop.” Mink stated. The blonde’s eyes flickered open and he looked up mildly unsettled by the size of the man who happened to know which stop he got off at. 

There was a hushed mumbling around the bus, Mink assumed they must think he was harassing the kid and moved back to his seat and slumped back into it as Noiz got to his feet and headed off the bus. Mink wondered if that’d be the last of the blonde kid. 

The next day, Mink got on the bus and the kid was already there. Mink looked right at him then took a seat not near him but where he could see him. Sure enough the blonde fell asleep like the day before so when they neared his stop, Mink got to his feet to wake the boy. The blonde thanked Mink this time before heading off in a hurry. 

Mink got the bus early for the next few days due to a change in his plans, this time the blonde specifically chose the seat next to Mink. “Figured this’d save you getting up when you wake me.” The blonde explained. 

“Who said I’d wake you up again, you should stop falling asleep on the bus.” Mink replied. The blonde nodded. 

“That’d be a good idea, but it’s too easy.” The blonde shrugged. 

Mink intentionally didn’t look at the blonde as he fell asleep; he’d seen him from far away often enough having him this close was an odd feeling. He was thankful for the blonde not falling asleep on him as that would have made him more uncomfortable then he already was. 

This continued for a few days, the blonde fell asleep without fail beside Mink, occasionally he stayed awake for a little while to make some odd small talk and Mink managed to exchange names with him, although he always fell asleep though so Mink assumed he wasn’t great company for Noiz. 

After a couple of weeks of this, Mink got to the bus for one of the later stops than usual; Noiz was awake and waiting for him. “I’m surprised you’re awake. You’re usually asleep by now.” Mink mumbled. 

“You weren’t here so I wasn’t comfortable. If I fell asleep here no one would have woken me up.” Noiz said with a light shrug. 

They spoke for a while, but for a change, Mink dozed off. Noiz hadn’t noticed at first as the older male was always pretty quiet while he was talking. He didn’t notice anything until he felt something heavy on his shoulder. 

Noiz turned to look at him slightly, “Shit.” The blonde said under his breath. The male had been pretty taken with him for months before the first interaction. He’d nearly had a heart attack from the shock of Mink speaking to him the first time. He’d been so taken by the sound of his voice then too, it was pretty much exactly how he’d imagined it. 

Noiz hadn’t even thought about this in all his wild imaginings. Here was Mink, the totally hot guy he’d been staring at for months, now asleep on his shoulder. Unlike Mink, Noiz was taken his time to admire every line on Mink’s face. He seemed peaceful. He always had this concerned look on his face when Noiz saw him so he was happy to see this peaceful look. 

Noiz’s stop arrived and Noiz had to sit and decide whether or not to wake Mink up so he could leave or stay and let Mink sleep. Noiz wasn’t even sure which stop Mink got off at, or how far it’d be from his own place. He was happy to be living alone as it meant he didn’t have anyone expecting him, which meant he could just sit and wait with Mink. 

Noiz’s stop came and went and so did the next stop, and the next. And as if on instinct alone, Mink woke up as they approached his stop. Noiz felt the older male tense as he realised what had happened. 

“You missed your stop,” Mink stated. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up.” Noiz replied.

“This is the last bus, how are you getting home?” Mink asked as he and Noiz got to their feet and got off the bus. Noiz shrugged.

“I’ll walk, it’s like three stops.” 

“It’s after midnight; you’ll do no such thing.” Mink snapped. 

“Sure thing, mum, but what do you suppose I do?” Noiz retorted rolling his eyes.

“Stay at my place for the night, you can get the bus first thing. Call your parents,” Mink explained.

“My parents are in Germany, so I don’t really need their permission. Plus I’m nineteen not exactly a kid,” Noiz replied. 

Mink went quiet for a while, and Noiz followed him a short distance to the male’s home. Mink unlocked the door and let Noiz in. It was simple and small; it had the bare essentials and very little personal touch. It reminded Noiz of his own place, only much smaller. He thought it was funny that he had such a large place, while this large man had such a small apartment. 

“I’ll make up the sofa you can have the bed. There isn’t much in the fridge but you can help yourself to anything if you want. Except the alcohol.” Mink explained to the male as he headed to what Noiz assumed was a closet to get blankets. 

Noiz looked over at the sofa, and peered into the bedroom at the bed. There was no way, Mink was going to easily fit on the sofa, and the bed was a double and clearly big enough for more than one person.

“Why don’t we share the bed? No way you’ll get a good night sleep on that sofa.” Noiz stated. 

Mink looked at the blonde and sighed, “You’d share a bed with a man you don’t know, and who you’re aware has been watching you long enough to know what bus stop you get off?” 

Noiz shrugged, “You let a guy you don’t know who has been watching you for months and stared at your sleeping face into your house. Which of us is the one who should be more careful?” Noiz asked. 

Mink hesitated momentarily with this new information, “You. There’s nothing here to steal anyway.” 

“Come on, let’s just share the bed, I promise I won’t do anything.” Noiz stated. “You’re clearly exhausted.” 

Mink ignored his protests and made up the sofa, it was definitely not big enough for Mink; he’d probably sleep better on the floor. 

“If you won’t share the bed then I’ll be forced to sleep on the sofa!” Noiz protested loudly. 

Mink sighed and gave in. If nothing else the male probably wouldn’t even let him attempt to sleep if he didn’t give in to the blonde’s commands. 

Noiz awoke the next morning to the smell of food, and a light smile played on his face. It’d only been a few months since he’d first seen Mink but here he was in Mink’s bed with Mink making him breakfast. Yeah there were a few more things to work out such as actually asking Mink out, but this was some good progress.


End file.
